Groundhog vs Pooka
by Mystical Deviant
Summary: Having feelings for Jack for several years now, Bunnymund is ready to confess, but when a furry uninvited guest arrives, how is he to do so when said guest wants the boy for himself as well?
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Description:** Having feelings for Jack for several years now, Bunnymund is ready to confess, but when a furry uninvited guest arrives, how is he to do so when said guest wants the boy for himself as well?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians and if I did, I would enjoy making this an actual scene.

**Notes:** The idea of this came from the top of my head, so I'm not sure how it will go. I thought it was pretty interesting after reading another fanfiction involving the Groundhog. This might be several chapters long, so bear with me if I don't post a chapter up for a bit. Everyone enjoyed my other Rotg Fanfic, so why not make another? With our favorite couple/duo!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Unexpected Visitor

* * *

Why did that boy have to be so damn _gorgeous_?

E. Aster Bunnymund would never confess such a thing to another person, unless they were his crush. And a specific white-haired Guardian.

Yes, _that_ Guardian.

Jack _bloody_ Frost.

It had been only a mere few months after Pitch's inevitable defeat that Bunnymund started to grow these feelings for Jack. It wasn't one of those love-at-first-sight things, for Bunnymund had continued to get angry over the fact that Jack had messed up his Easter in '68, but once he got over it and he started hanging around the boy more, he felt the feelings start to develop.

Agonizingly slow.

At first, he was in complete denial. It first started off with thoughts of why he would actually like the darn boy if all the kid ever did was mess with his egg hunts and cover early spring with snow, but it then turned into complete belief and realization that he actually _did _love the young Guardian. Everything about Jack he thought was annoying at first became beauty in his eyes, and the more he stared on, the more he couldn't stay away.

He thought that several years ago.

Now, the Guardians were relaxing after Easter this year and catching up on non-important things. North and Tooth had gotten into a debate over what cookies were good and bad for and Sandy had watched on in amusement. Bunny had sat there and tried to listen to them, but seemed almost nervous about something. Well, over someone.

Jack hadn't made it to the meeting yet, but that was normal. He loved playing around with the kids first before heading over. Well, Jamie wasn't much of a kid anymore, but he still believed strongly in the Guardians, and so did his friends and his sister Sophie. Jack would drop by to see them and play around before heading over to the meetings. Though, as time went on and Bunnymund had to wait, he grew more nervous.

Bunny was going to finally spill it out.

His feelings for Jack.

Well, not to the others, but to Jack himself. He wasn't ready to tell the others yet, but he knew he would have to tell them eventually. For right now, however, he was more concentrated on getting Jack and him alone somewhere so he could confess these feelings to him, but the more he thought about how it would go, the more worried he got.

'_What if Jack doesn't even like me back..?_' questioned Bunny as he thought to himself.

He was worried that Jack might not like him back the same way, or would reject him. That would send Bunny into a downward spiral if that was the case. He wouldn't know what else to do with himself. He knew he couldn't be too girly about this, wasn't like this was his first time trying to cope with his feelings, but he knew that if he messed up, it was going to be over for him. It would feel as if the world wasn't worth much anymore, as exaggerated as that sounds. All the things he was worried about were coming back to haunt him and it was probably going to only be a few minutes until Jack made it here.

Why was he getting so nervous over something so trivial?!

Before he could even contemplate the thought even longer and try to answer his own question, a window beside the fireplace had been forcefully opened and a cold gust of wind had made its way inside, followed by a slim figure.

Jack was here.

Said Guardian descended towards the table with elegant ease, staff in hand and a wide grin on his face. That grin made Bunnymund melt. It complimented Jack well and it was even more astonishing when Jack's blue shining eyes accompanied it. He knew it would be a matter of time before he got to stare into those eyes even deeper, but he couldn't help but stare into them now. It was funny, really. He first thought those eyes and that grin was annoying, but now he couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Came his melodic voice and North quickly gave a hearty laugh at Jack's entrance.

"No, actually. Come join us! Me and Toothy were just talking about why my cookies good." Came North's thick accent, but Tooth interjected immediately.

"No, why they are bad. And I don't want you eating any of those things Jack. They could ruin your beautiful teeth." She added in quickly in an attempt to keep North from corrupting the younger ones mind before flying over to Jack to inspect his teeth, pulling his lips apart with delicate fingers to get a better look at those pearly whites.

Bunnymund wanted to break her fingers.

Okay, he knew she did this all the time, but it still struck jealousy into his heart as he watched Jack _willingly_ let her see his teeth. He wanted to see his teeth close up too.

Well, taste them per say.

Wait, stop that Aster! _Focus_.

Tooth reluctantly pulled back as Jack laughed and swatted her away.

"I won't if I don't have to. I like eating them though." Jack replied with a shrug, causing North to grin and pat Jack's shoulder as he sat with them. "See Toothy? Even Jack think cookies good." He stated, and soon his and Tooth's debate continued, now adding in Jack every once in a while to get his opinion.

Bunnymund felt like he had been frozen in place. He had no idea how to go about this. He knew he could just pull Jack away and speak with him, but it was hard when everyone had their attention on Jack every few seconds. He just wondered how in the world he was to do this, but the realization that he _had_ to got him to act.

Bunny got up from his seat and made his way around the table and over to Jack. He rested a paw on the boy's shoulder, causing the gorgeous Guardian to turn his head and stare up at him with those adorable blue eyes. Bunny almost hesitated to speak, knowing if he didn't have self-control, he would have pounced on the boy right then and there. But he eventually found the mental stability to actually speak words.

"Jack, can I talk to you in private?" Bunny asked, glad that his fur covered any sign of blushing or sweating.

"Sure." Jack said with confusion in his voice at his whole first name being said, which was rare from Bunny, and he got up to follow.

With the others occupied for now, their attention away from Jack, it was his best time to slip Jack away from them and finally spill the beans over the table. Bunnymund led Jack away from the table and out of the room, heading into a small, but fairly quiet hallway. Bunny stopped, causing Jack to stop as well. Jack looked completely confused, and he was. What would Bunny want to talk to him in private about? Was it about… what he thought it was?

Jack, though rather hesitant about it, had started getting the feeling that he had a bit of blatant feelings for Bunnymund. They didn't come out as strongly as Bunnymund's, but he knew that he felt some type of way around Bunny every time he went to bother the Pooka at his Warren. It was faint, but every time Bunny got too close when trying to catch him, Jack's heart would race even faster than it usually would when being pursued by the giant Rabbit. It happened every time, and Jack was sure that it meant something. So as he stood there, wondering what Bunny would possibly want to say to him in private, he hoped, wished, that it was what he wanted to hear for a while now. Knowing how Bunny felt about him would help him come to terms with his own unanswered feelings. His eagerness to Bunny's answer showed as his grip on his staff tightened slightly.

Bunny let out a huff of air, facing Jack with a look of nervousness, his ears pinned back against his head to show it.

"Jack… I wanted tah tell ya, for a few years now… that-"

Before Bunny could finish, a sound of the floor opening up met his ears. He turned his head towards a hole that had appeared a few feet from him and Jack and wished it wasn't who he thought. Out from the hole came a rather humanoid-looking animal, much like Bunnymund, but he had brown fur with faintly black patches. He had a rather medium-sized tail compared to Bunny's and it took Jack a couple of minutes to figure out who it was, using Bunnymund's disgusted expression and the mammals smug look to piece it together.

That was a Groundhog.

_The_ Groundhog.

* * *

**Welp, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I hope I get the Groundhog to act properly. I'm not sure how he would act, but probably annoying to Bunnymund, since he hates him so much. xD**

**I'm just not sure how long I should make this. Welp, if people enjoy it, I guess I can go and try and make it as long as possible.**

**A bit of a slightly cliché ending, but meh. It'll be okay. I promise to make it better~ xD**


	2. Unnecessary Contact

**So many people are actually enjoying this! I'm so touched. ; u ;**

**Sorry about the long delay. School has been keeping me mighty busy. D:**

* * *

**Again, don't own ROTG and I wish I did.**

**I'm not sure if the Groundhog is going to act right, since I'm not sure how he usually acts. But I'll give him a clever name like Bunny's and an Australian accent, since it would make sense. I'll make him as obnoxious to Bunny as possible. Trust me. xD**

**Pretty long Chapter, this one, but this should be okay, right?**

**Oh! Rated M in this Chapter for Cursing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Unnecessary Contact

* * *

Bunnymund couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Out of all the people he could have seen on such an _important_ day at an _important_ time.

Out of them all…

The Groundhog had to show up.

The said being had given a shit-eating grin towards Bunny before his eyes locked onto Jack, which didn't appeal to the likings of Bunnymund at all. An awkward silence followed as the Groundhog, or more specifically, Chuck G. Roundhog, stared into the eyes of Jack, who started to feel uncomfortable under the lasting gaze. Bunnymund intervened after a few seconds of silence and moved himself in front of Jack to disrupt the Groundhog's line of sight.

"What the bloody hell are you doin' 'ere,Chuck?" Bunny asked, arms crossed in front of his puffy chest.

"Came tah see what was goin' on in this hidey hole ya Guardian's made up." Chuck replied, trying to peak another look at the frost pixie once more, who was also peeking out from behind Bunny just a bit.

"And… I've also heard ya'll got a new addition tah ya team…"

Bunny rolled his eyes, waving his paw in front of the Groundhog's face to gain his attention once more.

"Yes, we did. But why are ya here for that? Ya didn't come before…" Bunny's accent grew a bit thicker, his irritation obvious because of it. Sensing the Pooka's annoyance, Chuck, well, chuckled in response.

"I heard he was a good looka on the eyes…" Chuck had replied, licking his furry lips.

Before Bunny got the chance to really speak again and force the woodchuck to leave, Chuck had walked forward and pushed the Pooka aside, looking down at the young Guardian who he had heard so much about.

And they were right. He _was_ a good looker on the eyes.

The boy had amazing blue eyes and hair as white as snow. His skin pale, but amazingly adorable as frost seemed to cover over his cheeks to show Jack's embarrassment. Chuck couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face at the sight before he started to flex, reaching his arms over and towards the back of his head to show off his muscular, yet fur-covered arms.

"And I'd like tah introduce him to anotha good-looking spirit. Me~" He said with a big smirk, already trying to get the kid to become interested in him, using his big ego and large muscles to try and coax the boy.

Which wasn't working.

Jack was only embarrassed and frosting over a little because of the fact that other spirits even considered him attractive. It was rather embarrassing, but he would have rather heard that from someone else. Or Bunnymund even. Especially Bunny.

Said Pooka looked even more annoyed as the other animal spirit tried to get in the way of him and _his_ mate. Well, soon-to-be. In a year or so maybe. Or a few months…

But, that was beside the point! Jack was his!

"Woah woah woah, who told you he wanted ta meet _you_ out of all people?" Bunny intervened once more, pushing the Groundhog away from Jack before he actually did enchant the boy somehow.

"Isn't it obvious?," Chuck replied, finding it amusing that Bunnymund was defending the young Guardian. "Who else would be as awesome and amazing like _**the**_ Groundhog?" He added in cockily, flexing again towards Jack and winking, which actually caused Jack to frost over more this time. Bunnymund saw it, and was not happy to see that result.

'_That bloody woodchuck better stay away from Jack…_' He thought to himself, holding onto the last bit of nerves he had left. It only took the darn rodent so little time to pluck on his last straw. He was being more annoying than Jack usually was, who was keeping mighty quiet for someone so energetic. Maybe it was because of the sudden _intrusion_.

What finally plucked his nerve, however, was what Chuck did next.

The Groundhog moved him aside, not pushing him this time, knelt in front of Jack, took his unoccupied hand into his own furry paw, and pressed his furry lips to the back of Jack's hand.

He _kissed_ it.

_**Kissed**_ it!

Before Bunny even thought twice about it, he tapped his foot against the floor, which opened a hole underneath the Groundhog. Once it had opened, the Groundhog slipped in, releasing Jack's hand with a yelp before falling in and disappearing behind the shrinking hole. What was left behind was a single flower, showing that the hole had been there before.

Finally.

That annoying egotistic _asshole_ was gone.

Bunnymund looked over at Jack, who seemed shocked, staring at his hand as if he had seen something suddenly appear on his hand to spite him before quickly vanishing. His blue eyes rose to Bunny's face, his look of shock still visible.

"H-he just.."

Bunny sighed, nodding. He took Jack back towards the door they had exited before, the mood ruined. "Yes. Yes he did."

Jack couldn't believe it. He had just met a giant, muscular, creature known as the Groundhog for only a few minutes to only have him suddenly kiss him on his hand! What type of introduction was that?! Jack didn't know why he had shivered once the Groundhog's furry lips made contact to his hand though, but he blamed it on the fur and his sensitive skin. He _did_ have pretty sensitive skin…

Well, it could have been worse.

Bunnymund, now in no mood to speak but just get Jack away from the area – and the hole left behind – he walked back into the meeting room and opened the door. Upon him opening the door, he was greeted with groans of pain and something hard blocking the door from the other side. He blinked, obviously confused, and pushed the door completely open to see North, Tooth, and Sandy lightly rubbing the sides of their faces, as if they had been hit. It took Bunnymund and Jack a few seconds to realize what they had been doing, but Bunnymund was the first to react.

"Were you three bloody eves-dropping on us?" He asked, eyes narrowed, his ears bent back in both embarrassment and annoyance.

The three looked at each other with slightly guilty faces before Tooth spoke up first among the three.

"Sorry, we just wanted to know what you guys were talking about. But then you guys were talking to Chuck. Is he still out there?" She asked, flying higher up to see if she could catch a glance of the intruder past Bunny's shoulder. Bunny shook his head, raising a paw to stop her from talking about him any further. Before he could reply, Jack suddenly spoke up.

"He had to go somewhere real quick, so he won't be back for a while." He said, adding in a smirk before walking into the room and taking a seat, not wanting to just stand at the doorway any longer.

Bunny was a bit surprised that Jack replied, but was glad he had. That meant that he probably didn't enjoy his company either, or well, he assumed so. Bunny might have to thoroughly wash Jack's hand though. It would probably be contaminated with that dumb woodchucks scent, and he didn't want that at all when he confessed to Jack. That would be too awkward.

The others seemed to believe him, thank the heavens, and they all returned to their seats. However, as Bunny was moving back to his own seat, he saw the disappointment on Tooth's face as she sat down. Curious, he walked over to her.

"Whatcha lookin' so down for Toothy?" He asked, obviously confused at the sad expression on the usually bright woman's face.

She looked up at him and fluttered up out of her seat once more, but dragged Bunny a bit ways from the table to explain herself. While she did, Sandy was occupying Jack with symbols and sand drawings. Sandy still enjoyed when Jack was able to tell what he was saying, so showing him symbols and trying to let him decipher them has been a routine for the both of them when they met up like this.

Tooth sighed as she got Bunny far enough from the table and looked at him with the disappointed look still on her face.

"I knew what you were going to do, so I wanted to hear you confess to him. I think it sucks you weren't able to…" She said, pouting lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was obviously expecting the moment to come sooner or later, so she was disappointed when it didn't happen.

Bunny realized this and sighed heavily, sneaking a glance over to Jack before looking down towards the ground.

"I know… I've been plannin' everythin', but I'm just not sure when the right time will come anymore. I try and do it here, but that bloody gopher comes up and ruins it. And now I think I'm gettin' some competition too! That bloody Groundhog is trying to get into Jack's pants, and I ain't likin' it." He said, his annoyance growing again and he tightened his paws into a fist.

He just didn't want to lose Jack to some rotten hog who just decides to grab the prettiest little sheila up just so he could dump them for someone prettier. However, he just thought he might be out of luck if the Groundhog decides to take Jack. If what he said was true, how many other spirits thought Jack was very attractive, there might be a chance there might not be another one more beautiful than him. Bunnymund was not about to let that Groundhog get Jack. The next time he saw Chuck, and Chuck decided to touch Jack again, he was going to lose it.

Tooth could practically see the resolution in his eyes and smiled brightly. They just had to find a way to get them isolated long enough for Bunny to confess his feelings. Tooth thought about it calmly while staring between Bunny and Jack, but then, an idea struck.

"Why don't you bring him to the Warren? Tell him there?" She suggested, causing Bunny to stop and think about it.

Well, that was an idea he had before, but it was getting warmer in his Warren, and he didn't want Jack to get sick. Well, that's what the winter spirit would say when he got anywhere hot.

"Well, I guess I could try that. Rather do it now before it gets too warm." He said, and Tooth patted his shoulder.

"Good." She said, before looking over at her Baby Teeth, who came over to alert her that they needed her help.

"I have to go. Remember Bunny, do it soon!" She said with a bright grin before flying to the others, saying her farewells, before heading out.

Once she left, Bunny walked over to Jack and patted Jack's head, causing the young Guardian to turn his head in his direction. Confusion played on Jack's face, yet again, and Bunny only smirked back.

"Why don't we head to my Warren?" Bunny suggested, which caused Jack to look shocked.

"Really? Even after that thing I did?" Jack asked with a bright grin.

Bunny's own smirk dropped.

"What thing you did?"

"Nothing. Let's go!" Jack said quickly with a wide grin before getting up and waiting patiently for a hole to be opened.

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the mischievous being, but only shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye to the other two Guardians, who waved back in response. He soon opened up a hole and Jack jumped in first, Bunny following after. They ended up racing to the Warren, Bunny not going too fast so Jack could actually make it there first, to be kind, but once Jack made it first, he quickly dashed out the hole and quickly went somewhere to hide. Confused, Bunny peered outside of his rabbit hole to bear witness to what Jack was talking about.

Before he could stop himself, Bunnymund yelled out.

"**JAAAAACK!"**

* * *

**Tada! Sorry for the cliff hanger. **

**I'll make sure to add in more exciting stuff in the next chapter. The next Chapter is going to be hella fun to make. Hope to see you guys still around~**

**Review, Follow, and hope to get some favorites in there too. Later~**


	3. Just Some of Those Days

**Holy smokes!**

**Why did I almost forget about this lovely little thing? D:**

**I seriously need to remember I'm doing this.**

**Again, don't own ROTG and I wish I did.**

**I guess you guys are just wondering what Jack did, huh? xD **

**Trust me, it's gonna be fun, with a little bit of fluff here~**

* * *

Chapter 3

Just Some of Those Days

* * *

Snow…. **Everywhere.**

Bunny couldn't believe his eyes. Did he really just see this? He took a double take and frowned deeply in growing annoyance when he was sure that what he saw was, in fact, reality.

The bloody Winter sprite threw snow all over the place! The grass wasn't visible at all underneath all this snow.

He had to find that little bugger now before he completely lost his temper.

Bunny's ears twitched in every direction to pinpoint the cause of his misfortune through the chaos in his Warren.

The only thing he could see was white, and the sight of it was making him more angered, even if it was beautiful, and was also made by Jack himself. Now he knew that Jack hadn't been hanging with Jamie like he used to today. He must have used his usual time with them to pull this prank off. He loved the kid, mentally, physically, and emotionally, but there were just some things that ticked Bunny off still, and this was one of them; his annoying pranks.

Bunny hurriedly tried to find Jack so that he could reverse what he had done to his previously beautiful green, lush Warren. One his way, his feet started to feel blistering cold, even though his warm temperature was melting the snow slightly. It didn't help when every time he would run for a bit, he would find a pile of his little googies, Easter eggs, stuck together. He quickly would try and heat the ice enough to pull them apart, but his feet would feel tingly when he stood in one place for too long. With annoyed sighs, he continued looking for the frost spirit, in hopes of finally being able to reverse this white terrain back to its original green.

It didn't take long for him to find the mischievous Guardian, but his anger all washed away from the sight presented to him.

Jack had found a perch in a tree and was smiling, unaware of Bunny's presence, and staring off into the white terrain he had created in order to pull off a prank. Jack enjoyed these scenes, since they were very beautiful and serene. Yeah Bunny's lush Warren was pretty, but in his opinion, nothing can beat the scene of pristine snow covering the ground and trees. He's learned to retract his snow, removing them from the environment, but caught up in his little world, he didn't want to. His smile only softened as he closed his eyes as the wind came by to caress his hair, knowing of his content nature at the moment.

And Bunny found it _mesmerizing_.

Bunny stared up at the sprite for some time now until he remembered the snow everywhere. His feet and paws felt numb, and that was his cue to interrupt the scene in order to help bring feeling back into them.

"Jack! Get down 'ere now and fix ya mess!"

The sound of the upset voice brought Jack out of his trance and he turned his attention to Bunnymund. He smirked, using his legs to dangle from the branch he had found a seat upon.

"And what if I don't? You gonna attack me Kangaroo?"

Bunny felt his eye twitch. No matter how many times he said it, it'll always rack a feeling of irritation into him.

"I'm no Kangaroo! Now get down 'ere before I make ya!"

"I'd totally like to see you try!" Jack responds, unable to hold back his snicker at the other Guardian's growing temper.

Out of frustration, Bunnymund tried to jump in order to reach Jack, but even if Jack was hanging upside down from the branch, he was still much higher than Bunnymund was able to jump. He couldn't reach him even if he tried.

However, feeling a bit bad for watching Bunnymund struggle, Jack decided to give up. He hung his hands down, staff tightly gripped in his left.

"Alright, alright. I surrender."

Bunnymund stopped jumping and stared up at the surrendering Guardian in confusion. When did the mighty Jack Frost _ever_ surrender before? Willingly? He has never heard of such a thing before, so was honestly taken aback at the sudden words. However, he took it as his chance to get the spirit to fix everything and smirked.

"Good! Now fix all of this up, frostbite!"

Jack smiled and obliged obediently, his staff glowing a brilliant blue as all the snow started to seemingly melt back into his staff. It was much easier to recollect them than distribute them, so he was done in under 10 minutes.

Bunny looked at everything and nodded in content. Everything was back to normal.

Bunny looked up at Jack, but froze when the other was only hanging from one leg. What was the kid doing?!

"Are ya tryin' to hurt yaself?! Get down from there!"

"But I want you to catch me~"

Bunny froze again, obviously again taken aback by the plea.

"Catch you, why would I-"

"I'm falling!"

Before he could even finish speaking, Jack had released his leg's grip on the tree branch. He was soon plummeting towards the ground, and in fear of the other getting hurt, Bunny lunged forward and caught him before he hit the ground, but he unfortunately used his entire body to soften Jack's fall. This caused Jack to land on top of a hurting Bunnymund who had his arms wrapped around the youth to secure him before he hit the grassy Earth. They stayed like that for a bit before Jack laughed, sitting up and looking down at Bunnymund.

"Aww, you do care!"

"Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't-"

The Easter Spirit stopped himself, both confused and relieved he did. He was meaning to confess to Jack already, but due to sudden intrusions of an annoying Groundhog, and the other Guardians' curious ears, he didn't have the chance to. He was relieved, however, because he wanted it to be more of a romantic moment, and this was only caused because of Jack's foolishness. His sudden statement being cut off seemed to have also gotten Jack's attention, since the white-haired beauty paused with curiosity dancing in his blue eyes. The Easter Spirit stared into those eyes for a bit and silence continued to follow. They stared into each other's eyes and everything around them grew still; Jack staring into brilliant green eyes while Bunny stared into sparkling blue ones. The silence seemed to persevere for a bit before Jack finally spoke, but softly.

"If you didn't…, you wouldn't what?" He asked, still staring deep into the other's eyes.

Bunny hesitated, but the pleading look in Jack's curious eyes made the hesitation disappear, and his lips moved on their own.

"I wouldn't love ya as much… as I do already."

The confession made Jack's heart skip a beat, and his face grew blue as frost coated his cheeks. It was something he was sure Bunny was going to tell him back at North's Place, and he was glad that it was in a more appropriate manner. Jack wasn't sure how to feel, but he was sure that what he was feeling _now_ was pure. Jack felt a smirk tug at his face and he offered a soft chuckle, his eyes softening.

"Well… I think I-"

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?"

A familiar, and very unwanted voice, spoke up next to them and Jack flinched, sitting up as the figure grew closer. The Groundhog was back, and was smirking deviously at interrupting the two. He was glad he made it in time. The Rabbit confessed to Jack already, and if Jack was still unsure about his choice, he could still get a chance to sweep the Frosty Guardian off his feet.

The two still laying on top of each other separated quickly and stood up, trying to right themselves in front of the intrusion, Jack out of embarrassment and Bunnymund out of frustration. When he was just about to get Jack's answer too! And Jack said he _thought_, so if he was about to say what he thought he was going to say, than the darn rodent was going to do something to tick him off, and try and steal Jack away! Not when he was so close to hearing the other Guardian's confession!

Bunnymund stared at the Groundhog with a familiar look of irritation and walked forward to interrogate his foe, but was pushed aside as the Groundhog walked past him and to Jack, who deemed it uncomfortable they were going at this again. He could tell they were fighting for him, because every time the Groundhog would make it too close to him, Bunny would get angry and try and pull him back, like he did earlier today. He just hoped that Bunny didn't think too rashly and start fighting the other spirit, but he wasn't expecting him not to.

The Groundhog offered his paw to Jack, who looked at it warily.

"Hey, Frosty, I know we got off on the wrong page back there, but if you just give me a chance, I want to show you something special. Probably not today, but tomorrow. Yeah?" He asked, and Jack looked surprised. He didn't expect the other to have manners in actually asking him to go somewhere, as if he was asking him out. Jack looked unsure, but feeling okay with trusting the other, for some odd reason, he shrugged and nodded, but didn't take the Groundhog's hand.

"Sure. Why not?"

Bunnymund couldn't comprehend what he was hearing. Was Jack _really _about to go with this rodent tomorrow? He had got to be kidding! Bunnymund was not going to let this go on, not any further. Just as the Groundhog was about to reach for Jack's hand and kiss it again to say his goodbye for now, who pulled back reflexively, Bunny quickly hurried over and pulled the Groundhog away from Jack, soon dragging him by the foot to the hole he had dug up to get there.

"You. Are leavin'. Now!" He yelled angrily, and the Groundhog gripped at the grass, trying his best not to be thrown out once more.

"Oh come on puffybutt, I was tryin' to seem polite!"

"Don't be polite on my time!"

It took a few tugs, but he finally managed to get the Groundhog into the hole and stuff him in, but before he could deliver a blow with his boomerang, an icy blast landed over the hole, covering it over and leaving the Groundhog underneath completely startled. Surprised, he looked over to see Jack pointing his staff at it, a smirk on his face. That smirk made him hopeful that he wasn't going to go. He walked over to him, and took Jack's free hand into his paw. A smile grew on his face when Jack didn't pull back.

"Are you really going to go?" He asked, hoping for the best, but was sadly hoping for too much.

"Yeah, I am." Jack replied, gripping his paw back as his smirk grew a bit.

"But I won't let him do anything."

Bunny blinked, tilting his head as his ears twitched slightly at the reply.

"Really?"

"Of course! This is just a small prank, if you will. Besides, I already have my sights set on someone…"

Jack's face lit up with a blue tint again as he looked up at Bunny, who grew red under his fur and was glad to MiM that he was created this way. A smile littered Bunny's face and he lowered his head down to Jack and nuzzled his nose against the others cold and exposed neck, the Winter Guardian giggling in response.

"Then let this someone take up the rest of ya day."

Jack smiled at that, nodding as his grip on the other's paw tightened.

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other, spending their time either talking to each other or Jack teasing Bunny about something that came up in their conversation. Most of their day was spent with them also chasing each other, either out of annoyance or for fun. When they realized how late it was, and how tired Jack had become, they both took Bunny's tunnels to head back to the Workshop, where Jack took residence when he didn't feel like sleeping up in a tree.

They ended up at the stairs that led up to the rooms, and not wanting to just have him walk up to the rooms by himself, Bunny walked up the stairs and talked with Jack calmly as they made it over to his room, not without a few probing comments from Jack. Once there, however, they both stood at the door and wasn't sure if they wanted to separate just yet. They awkwardly stood together in an uncomfortable silence, but then Jack smiled and stood up on his tippy-toes, giving Bunnymund's furry cheek a quick kiss.

"I guess I'll have to go now…" He said to try and make it less awkward, and Bunnymund seemed shocked, mostly from the kiss, but he smiled anyway, nodding slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah ya do…" He replied, and soon silence followed again.

Jack waved to him, feeling as if this was some cliché love story where they had to separate after their first date and opened the door to his room, and with a quick wave to Bunnymund through the crack of his door, closed it.

Jack stood at the door and let out a breathy sigh, one with a dreaming sigh mushed somewhere into it. He was ready to move to his bed to rest for the upcoming prank he was going to pull tomorrow, but paused and turned back towards the door. He stood there for a bit, raising an eyebrow, but then gripped the doorknob and turning it.

"Why are you still out there?" He asked, and opened it to see his suspicions were right.

Bunnymund was still standing at the door.

Bunny didn't even realize he was still standing there until he heard Jack's voice speak up from behind the door. He was internally cheering and patting himself on the back before he actually thought about what he was doing. Bunny felt his face grow hot again when Jack opened the door, and Jack couldn't help the laugh that grew at the sight of Bunnymund's ears pressing against his head. That let Jack know that Bunnymund was embarrassed. Bunnymund found that more embarrassing, and his ears pressed more firmly against his head in response. Sighing softly, Bunnymund walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him close to him in a tight embrace.

"See ya later tomorrow… Jack."

That change made Jack's face grow a little warm, but it still continued to remain blue. Bunnymund usually said frostbite, or called him Old Man Winter, or something clever, but this was a strange change. And the way he said his name made it even more special.

It was a pleasant change.

Jack shyly wrapped his arms back around Bunny's neck, hugging him back tightly with a grin on his face. "Sure thing, Aster…"

* * *

The Groundhog stood in a dark forest with obvious annoyance plastered on his face. A book lingered in his hand and he opened it up against a tree and flipped to a page which consisted of a few long paragraphs, but his greatest interest was the necklace that adorned that page. He smirked as he read the effects of it, and the spell to summon it. He rested the book on the ground, and he smirked, soon chanting the spell out loud. As he chanted the spell, a strange glow came from the book, and the glow spread throughout the dark forest he had decided to inhabit.

If that cottontailed annoyance didn't want to give up Jack, then Jack would have to give himself up.

To him and him alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**Sorry for being lazy, again, I was busy. :c**

**The next chapter will be a bit crazy, but hopefully it's something you guys will enjoy. The Groundhog is up to his own form of mischief~**

**Again, show some support and let's see how my brain will make up this next Chapter. v ''**

**Until the next update!**


	4. The Pendant

**Golly has it been awhile!**

**Sorry for the really long delay. School is horrendously tough this year. Since I have enough free time to finish up this Chapter (finally), here it is! Hopefully I'll have enough inspiration keep this up! So here's another Chapter, a chapter I have been eager to finish for a while~ I hope it suffices!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Pendent**

* * *

Today is the day.

Today was the day that Jack would be going on that stupid date with the Groundhog.

Now, it wasn't that Bunny didn't fully trust his choices, but whenever he did something on his own, it always ended up getting him into trouble, or blowing up in his face. The blizzard of '68 was an example.

He quietly watched the grassy fields of his home as he awaited Jack at his Warren. He was expecting him to come here first before doing anything that involved that rodent. And the boy didn't disappoint.

After a few minutes of lingering thoughts about Jack and how this date thing would go haywire, Jack had floated down into his Warren with something different then his usual attire, and it made him look mesmerizing.

Jack wore a black blazer with a white buttoned-up shirt underneath, black fitted pants to match, shoes missing of course, and a blue tie to accent the suit and compliment his eyes. His smile was a bit shy, but he looked overall confident in his appearance.

And Bunny found that adorable.

Bunny hopped over to Jack as Jack met him half way. The younger Guardian looked shyly up at Bunnymund, but gave off a smirk.

"So, how do I look?" He asked, and Bunny gave him a thumbs up.

"Mes-… beau-…nice! Ya look nice.." He said, growing a faint blush under his fur as well. He could say it, but his brain instantly told him to stop. However, Jack seemed to have caught on already and he smiled, nudging him with an elbow.

"Heh, no need to hide it. I already know how you feel, remember…?" He said, remembering just yesterday when the Groundhog had asked him to go on a date to make up for his 'unusual behavior' and what Bunny and him did before and after the Groundhog showed up and left. It was a really nice time, and he really did enjoy it.

Bunnymund seemed to have also thought back on that day and his ears lowered as a slight goofy grin spread on his face. It was quickly washed off when he remembered what today was as well.

"Ugh, but are ya sure this is a good idea? My senses going off the charts 'ere…" Bunny interjected with an annoyed tone.

"Yes I'm sure! And what senses? Motherly Kangaroo senses?" He joked, hearing the sharp breath Bunnymund took inwards to restrain himself.

"Besides, nothing bad can possibly happen to me. I helped take down the 'Nightmare King'. I think I can take down a measly… rodent." He said, thinking of the word and thought that was the most appropriate one, since Bunnymund used it often when referring to Chuck.

Bunnymund seemed relaxed and pleased with his answer.

"Well, alright. Just be careful! A-and make sure to contact me immediately if anything starts up… And-" He started, but Jack quickly rose a hand up to stop him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bun-bun." He said, smirking at the reaction the nickname got him.

"Bun-bun?"

"Yeah! Don't like it?"

Bunnymund simply stared at the boy before glancing away, his ears pressing further against his head. He wasn't particularly embarrassed, but it was just.. new. And he liked it.

However, before he could return a nickname of his own, a hole opened up behind him and out came the one and only Groundhog.

The Groundhog looked the same as before, but he himself was wearing a suit as well. A large silver necklace with a green emerald within it sparkled brightly under the Warren's artificial sun, catching the eye of Bunnymund immediately.

Bunnymund glared at it in slight annoyance and curiosity, but kept quiet as Chuck looked at him before looking at Jack. His eyes practically shaped themselves into hearts upon seeing the boy. He would have ravished him right then and there if he was already his, 'Which would be soon…,' he thought sadistically.

He walked up to Jack and pulled out a single flower from what seemed like thin air. It was blue and glistened slightly, looking almost artificial. Jack, however, took it anyway, smiling and smelling it.

"It's… actually really nice." He commented, staring at the flower and the Groundhog couldn't help but feel happy. That was a start. Now to phase two!

The Groundhog walked over to Jack and quickly picked him up, causing the smaller spirit to yelp in slight surprise, tightly holding onto his staff and the flower he was given, which was pressed close to his chest. The Groundhog picked him up with one arm hooked underneath his legs and the other supporting his back. Finding it the most comfortable position to carry the beautiful teen, the Groundhog opened up a hole, smirking down at his 'date'.

"You're going to have an awesome time…" He commented, and before Jack could question why and how, Chuck had hurried down the hole, surprisingly still in control of holding onto Jack with one arm as he traveled through the hole he had created.

Bunnymund could only watch in annoyance as another hole was left behind in Chuck's wake. The holes he had made yesterday were very annoying and down right tedious, so he closed them up right after he dropped Jack to the North Pole. Now he had to close up another one. With a sigh of annoyance, he moved closer to the hole before sitting down and waiting.

Did Jack really think he was just going to allow the Groundhog to run off with him without his own supervision? He'll give them about 10 minutes before he hopped down there after them. He'll supervise from the shadows, just in case anything strange occurred. He would never go back on his hunches, just like North never went back on the feeling he would get in his 'belly'. Besides, that necklace gave him an ominous feeling.

He just couldn't put his paw on it.

* * *

Jack had closed his eyes as they quickly moved through the ground. However, it suddenly stopped after 40 seconds of ground passing them by. He slowly opened his eyes as he was gently set down on his feet and his eyes widened at the scenery before him.

It seemed like something out of a romantic movie.

It was a forest, but a clearing up ahead showed the most beautiful sight he had seen. A lake was surrounded by lushes green grass, and within the grass were different colorful patches of plants and flowers. A cabin was seen on the other side of the large lake, and a long bridge connected both sides. The water glistened under the sun, and the sparkling reflections off the water reflected into Jack's eyes.

Jack could barely contain himself as he suddenly flew into the sky to see the entire view.

"This place is amazing!" Jack yelled out, flying back down and dashing past the Groundhog, who had started to walk over the bridge to the cabin. Chuck watched in amusement as Jack flew around, twirling and spinning around in joy at the beautiful area. It wasn't too hot, and just the right type of cool to not bother him too much. It was amazing!

"I'm glad ya like it." Chuck called out as he finally crossed the bridge and walked towards the cabin. "Come in whenever you'd like. I'll start getting our date ready." He commented with a wink up at the other spirit before walking into the cabin. Jack wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, since he thought they were already on it, but didn't seem to care much. He made a loud shout of excitement before flying around in the air, from time to time whooshing down along the waters to cause it to part at its surface from how fast he was going. Everything was amazing here! Maybe him and Bunnymund could come here some time…

* * *

The date had gone, surprisingly well. At first. However, Jack was easily getting bored.

After he had flew down to the cabin and walked in, Chuck had set up the kitchen so it looked almost fancy; a white table cloth draped over the table, roses and candles in the middle, and their plates of food on the table, with accompanying chairs. Jack had sat down at one and Chuck had sat in the other. However, after their meal, which was eaten in a slightly uncomfortable silence (since Chuck was staring at Jack the whole time), Jack was forced to listen to Chuck talk about himself, and how _great _he was. Jack stared out of the window, but tried to be polite and listen to Chuck. It was unbearably hard. About an hour had passed since this date had started, and Jack was rather hoping it would end soon. Maybe Bunnymund would be more entertaining than this guy.

He was just so boring!

And Chuck seemed to realize that too.

As he continued on talking about himself, he realized that Jack was paying attention to him less and less. Was he just rambling on? He was excited about an hour ago… Well, since things were looking slim, he had to go to phase three of his plan.

The pendant.

He grinned slyly as he glanced down at his pendant. He pressed his paw against it and it started to glow. Now he had to get Jack to look into it. Hmm…

"Hey, Jack. Let's stop talking about me for a while. You were curious about this before, right?" He asked, and seemed happy when Jack turned his head to look at him and then at the pendant.

"Yeah, and…?" Jack replied, but as he stared at the pendant, he found it hard to look away. An uneasy feeling traveled up his spine. What was going on?

Groundhog grinned when he took the bait, and pulled it away from himself so it was just a bit closer to Jack.

"Well, it has a rather… secret ability. That'll you'll find out soon enough…" And with a sinister chuckle, watched as the pendent did it's magic.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt everything grow dull, and his eyes began to blur...

* * *

Bunnymund had really thought they would have left the cabin by now.

They had been in there for almost over an hour, and it was starting to bother him. What were they doing in there? He had been along the trees and bushes around the clearing, but now he just wanted to go over to the cabin. They were in there for quite a while. So, after a few seconds passed, Bunnymund hopped out of his hiding spot and made his way over to the Cabin.

Once close enough, he lowered his ears and peeked his head through the window to stare inside, but his eyes widened as he saw what his suspicions had been playing at ever since he'd seen that pendent.

As Jack stared into the pendent, a pink misty color had been sucked out of his heart and eyes, and went straight into the it. Chuck looked highly pleased as after the mist was sucked up, the pendant's green color immediately turned pink afterwards. Bunny studied Jack, wondering what had happened to him, but when he saw how Jack looked at Chuck lovingly, as if he was the first love of his life, Bunny knew exactly what had happened.

That darn pendant just sucked the love out of Jack and directed all of that love onto the pendant, and evidently, the person wearing it: Chuck.

Bunny's eyes narrowed dangerously through the window at the bloody weasel.

This was not how things were going down. He needed to get that pendant and destroy it. But he had to be careful.

He didn't know what Jack would do, now that he _loved Chuck._ Anything could happen at this point.

And none of it would be very pleasant for Bunny, not one bit.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the support and staying with me until the bitter end!**

**I hope you guys enjoy and look out for the next Chapter!**

**Hopefully school and other work won't pull be down again.**

**Toodles!**


	5. It's Better to Have Lost and Loved

**Anyone else felt like I dropped off the face of the Earth? **

**I didn't expect school to take up my time so much! Not only my school, but also just everything. I was only to work on this story bit by bit during the summer, and unfortunately, my love for drawing has also kept me from coming back to this gem. But worry not! I shall finish off where I started! I will not let you lovely people down! And I have a few chapters pre-thought out already just for this specific problem!**

**Hopefully I can get those up without taking too long in between.**

**Enjoy this growing love story and thanks for the continued support. Ciao!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**It's Better To Have Loved and Lost…**

* * *

No, this wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

Bunnymund was forced to watch as the love he had just helped blossom was stolen from him in one swift move. And he wasn't sure how to fix it.

There were a number of ways that he can do this: either break that amulet, find some magical accessory to rival it, or find some way to overpower the power of that amulet. All of those could backfire, obviously, but he was sure that there had to be a better option out of the three. One thing he'd like to try is get that stupid amulet off of that Groundhog!

Peeking into the window for a bit longer, he watched as Jack seemed to smile brightly at Chuck in a loving daze. Chuck soon went on to talk, but Bunny could barely hear through the glass. He only heard enough to put him into a raging panic.

"Now that I have you under this lovely spell, given to me by a… friend, I think it's time that we finalize this, don't we Jack~?" Chuck said aloud, walking around to Jack who watched him closely, and watched Chuck lower down to his height. He nodded slowly in agreement and took Chuck's paw when it was offered to him. He blushed faintly as he felt Chuck kiss his hand before pulling him up to stand. From outside, Bunny could see that there was a door at the far end of the cabin. If he could only guess, those lead to either a bedroom, or a bathroom.

He was going with the former.

Bunnymund quickly hurried over to the door, now that his suspicions were getting super obvious, and tried to open it, but the door had been locked. He then hectically slammed against the door. At the sound of the door trying to be broken down, Chuck quickly tried to drag Jack to the room immediately, but just as he got to the door, Bunnymund had forced the front door wide open.

Everything seemed to freeze for a few seconds and they stared at each other. Jack stared between the two in confusion, but stayed quiet. Before Chuck could quickly try and run into the room, Bunnymund had run forward towards the two. Chuck couldn't close the door in time and Bunny rushed into Chuck with enough force to knock them both down, Jack left to watch in shock and confusion.

Jack in his dazed stupor, watched as the two wrestled with each other on the ground. Bunnymund tried grabbing for the amulet and Chuck kept trying to push him off. When it finally registered that his mistaken _'lover'_ was being attacked, he sprang into action. He ran over and using all his strength, pulled Bunnymund off of Chuck. In shock, Bunnymund grabbed for anything to keep himself close enough to the furry rodent to bash more sense into him, but tugged and pulled at something instead. The sound of metal snapping caused everyone to pause, and Bunnymund looked down into his paw to see that he had grabbed the amulet. Both him and Chuck looked back at Jack, who released Bunnymund and blinked his eyes several times, his eyes becoming bright again.

Jack was back to his normal self, thank the heavens.

He rubbed at his aching head, groaning, and as he was trying to regain his thoughts, Chuck launched himself at Bunnymund to retrieve the amulet.

"Return it furball!" Chuck growled in frustration. Now it was _Bunnymund's_ turn to act smug.

"Oh? You want yer little toy back, mate?" He said in a mocking tone, and had a childish game of tug of war with Chuck for the rights to the amulet.

Just as both sides tried to take full victory, the amulet slipped out of each of their paws and hit the floor with a loud crack. Everything grew still again, even Jack. Chuck looked horrified, and Bunnymund seemed more or less confused as to why. Before either of them had the chance to move, a giant icicle had formed and had shot between the two, nearly impaling them both if they had been close enough to each other. Shocked and slightly afraid, they both looked to Jack, and felt a sinister chill run down their spines.

Jack stared at them both with a mix of hate and apathy. His eyes had become a veraciously dark blue. His frown was deep and his skin had seemingly turned a slightly pale blue; his normal skin turning bluer than it's regularly pale peach color. Without hesitation, Jack shot at them both with many tiny icicles from the mere droplets of precipitation in the air. They both dodged the icicles with ducks and jumps before running out of the cabin, being followed by an increasingly cold teen. Bunnymund, as he ran on all fours, glared at Chuck, immediately blaming him for everything.

"What did ya bloody do?!" He accused, causing Chuck to gasp, staring back at him as he also ran on all fours.

"Me?! I didn't do anythin'. You dropped it." Chuck accused back, and Bunnymund's fur seemed to bristle in annoyance.

"Oh yea? Well, guess what could have stopped this from happening?" He paused as if to wait for an answer, but continued speaking nonetheless. "_You_ not making that _stupid_ amulet in the first place! Now Jack's gone crazy!"

"Not quite." Chuck said, dodging to the left as an icicle shot towards him.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Bunny replied, obviously not in the mood if it was more nonsense.

"I sucked out all the love he had for everything else and put it into the amulet. Now that that amulet is broken, that love is gone right now. He's lost his love for everything."

Bunnymund seemed to regret thinking this wasn't as serious as he thought it was.

"Everythin'?! That means that… if we don't fix him-" He moved out of the way of two flying stakes made of ice and shuddered. "-he might not be able to be a guardian anymore and he might…" He suddenly thought of the horrible reality of the fact that Jack might join forces with Pitch, and that was something he definitely didn't want.

"We gotta go back to North's Place." Bunnymund said, glancing back to see that they were gaining the upper hand on Jack in distance.

"Why?! We have no time for hot coco!" Chuck growled, and Bunnymund grumbled something before creating a hole under each of them, causing them to run head first into them. The holes closed up quickly before Jack could get into them.

"Just follow me!" Bunnymund said in annoyance and ran through his tunnel to North's Workshop, Chuck following behind him warily.

He didn't exactly like this whole run for your life type thing.

* * *

North and Sandy had ended up staying together after the departure of their friends. Sandy had just decided to catch up with North before heading off to continue his 24/7 job of giving good dreams. Tooth, after the battle with Pitch, had become more accustomed to going back out on the field, so she had gone to do her job with her tiny little fairies in tow.

They had talked about their times before being Guardians, how they were simply friends in arms and had countless of other friends as well. Sandy wondered how MiM himself was doing, while North wondered how the other smaller Guardians had been up to. It's been forever since they last saw them. They should definitely introduce Jack to them. He would have a blast with the kids, especially Nightlight.

Just as they seemed to be dying down in topics to discuss and Sandy decided it was time for him to go, a hole opened up a few feet from the table they currently sat at in the Globe Room. Shooting out of the hole were Bunnymund and Chuck, who seemed more disheveled and tired hopping out of it than the rabbit.

He dug, not ran.

North rose a curious eyebrow as he saw the hole close up, looking between the two for an explanation. Bunnymund could already tell what he was going to ask.

"Okay," He started, raising a paw to scratch at the back of his neck, "Ta sum it up in a way ya can understand: Chuck used this _stupid_ magical amulet that sucked Jack's love and directed it to whoever wore it. Me, being the good person I am, tried to take it from Chuck and save Jack, but this... **doofus**," He pointed a single finger at Chuck, who seemed both hurt and guilty, "caused it to break, now Jack is on a crazy killing spree and I'm worried he can't be fixed!" He explained, and waited for a reaction.

He didn't get one.

North seemed more shocked than anything, but Sandy seemed to be in thought. He floated off the chair and rose a single finger. He exited the room and returned right after with a large book. He rested it on the table with a heavy 'thud' and opened it up, skimming through it until he found the page he was looking for. He motioned the two over, Bunny and Chuck, and pointed at the page he turned to. They both took a look at it and had a moment of déjà vu looking at the image.

"Yeah," Chuck said, patting at the page as well. "That's the amulet I used… The Love Full Amulet." He said in confirmation and sighed lightly at the memory of it being shattered.

Sandy narrowed his eyes at him, shaking his head and frowning in disapproval. Chuck couldn't help but feel even more guilty. The look quickly disappeared though and Sandy turned the page to the page behind the description of it and pointed to the bottom of it. He turned the book to the two and they both looked down at what Sandy was pointing to.

Simultaneously, they both read: "If the gem shatters, it can easily be mended by the kiss of the one the subject (victim) truly loves. Anything that lingers afterward must be mended by one's own will." They both looked at each other after they finished and they looked between each other than at Sandy, only to find the golden man had left to do his duties. North, however, came up next to the two and tilted his head to the side, an expectant look.

"So, we go or not?" He said with an excited grin and walked out of the room. Bunny rolled his eyes, but followed behind regardless and Chuck followed behind unwillingly. He was not going to enjoy the berating he knew was coming.

* * *

It had been a fairly quiet trip, the only occasional sound was the wind whooshing by and the occasional question of which direction the island was at. As they neared the area, they could have sworn they had done a complete 180 degree turn back to the North Pole, because the area was completely overcome with ice and snow. The winds were fierce around this area and it was almost hard to see the land below with all the snow blowing around, but it was manageable for the amazing Santa Clause!

They finally got down to ground level and North and Bunny quickly got off, Bunny turning his head every which way to try and locate any sound embedded within the howling wind. Chuck looked around anxiously, trying to look for some sign that Jack was around, but for now, he seemed docile. North looked over to Bunnymund and spoke up over the wind, causing Chuck to look over as well.

"Bunny! Go get amulet!" It was very hard to even hear himself over the wind, but he was glad Bunnymund was nearby and had impeccable hearing. Bunnymund nodded and headed in the vague direction of the distant cabin. A faint light glowed through the window of the cabin, giving away its location. However, as he tried to run closer to the cabin, a sharp shard of ice shot down causing him to stop in his tracks. The distorting snowflakes lessened around them, making everything a bit easier to see. They all looked over to the cabin and seemed to tense up at the sight of their fellow Guardian.

Sitting on the cabin was Jack, his appearance looking a lot sinister and making him look like the embodiment of the horrible lore associated with his being. His staff had icicles sticking from it at the crook, causing it to give off a more sinister appearance. His skin looked much bluer than before and his eyes were of a very dark blue, appearing almost black. His hair even seemed to be frosting over a bit at the tips. His clothes remained the same, the same tux he had worn to the '_date_' and the tie had been removed to let the front open. He still looked peeved, but in a more monotone fashion. He narrowed his eyes at the three of them and stood up, pointing his staff at them. His voice sent flakes into the air, his breathe colder than it usually would be.

"Leave. Now." He demanded, floating over and landing in front of the cabin. Without hesitation, Bunnymund walked forward towards Jack, trying to find a way to reason with the frosty teenager.

"Jack, please. Ya gotta help us. Where's the amulet? We're here ta help." Bunnymund reasoned, taking another step towards Jack in hopes that he would listen to him, at least.

Jack wasn't having any of it.

Jack curled his free hand into a tight fist to the point his knuckles had turned into an icy white.

"**LEAVE!**" He yelled, and made large icicles, ones larger than before. Bunnymund flinched at the loud tone of Jack's voice and moved quickly as Jack started flinging the icicles one after another into the ground where Bunnymund used to stand. Bunnymund was being pushed further and further away. He needed to get past Jack. If he couldn't, it would be too late.

"Hey, Jack. I have game to show you!" North said, causing Jack to turn his attention on to him. Before he could register what was going on, soft snow hit his face in a ball, poofing out in different directions. Jack paused, blinking a few times. North grew increasingly tense as everything seemed to still, but he could have sworn he saw a twinkle dance in Jack's eyes at the interaction. However, it didn't appear for long.

Jack growled in anger, throwing the icicles in North's direction now. North meticulously dodged them, trying to hold his ground and keep Jack planted. Jack decided to float past Bunny towards North in an attempt to hit him better.

"Bunny, go!" North declared as he ran away from Jack. When Jack heard that, he tried to go back for Bunny, but another snowball hit him in the head from the side, and he narrowed his eyes at the other offender of the group.

"H-hey, Snowflake! Over here!" Chuck yelled out, glancing at Bunny to kind of give him the okay before creating another snowball and throwing it at Jack, who easily smacked it away with a hand. He flew at Chuck and growled. The intense reaction caused Chuck to run in the opposite direction of the cabin towards the small forest that surrounded the outside of the small island. Bunny took that chance to run into the cabin. Now to look for the blasted Amulet before it was too late.

He hopped into the cabin after forcefully trying to dislodge the door. It had been iced over rather quickly from the environment around it. After pushing his way in, he realized how much colder it was in here than it was outside. Why in the world was it so darn cold in here? He didn't really think too much on it though. That has to mean the amulet is somewhere in here. He looked to the door where the bedroom presumably was and checked the floor in front of it with a glance. Nope. No sign of it there. There wasn't anything even left behind.

Weird.

Bunnymund kept looking around real quick, but when he realized how fruitless the search would be, he decided to just go for the extra door. With a quick glance back, seeing Jack preoccupied with the other two, he hastily hurried to the door and tried to open it. This one was much hard to budge then the front door. Breathing into his paws to warm them up and rubbing them together, Bunny started pushing and bashing his shoulder against the door to open it. He heard slight cracking from the door itself, but he didn't seem to mind. As long as he could open up the passage.

It took a few more tries, but he was finally able to crack open the door. He pushed his way through, but paused as the sight of the room.

The cracking didn't come just from the door itself, but from the ice that held it in place on the other side. The room was completely iced over, the furniture of the bedroom completely covered in a clear sheet of bright blue ice. He glanced around and saw the amulet, but it was covered up and embedded deep within the ice that surrounded it, pinning it against the wall. He huffed and walked over to it, being careful not to slip and bust his tail on his way over. Once he made his way over to it, he carefully tried to grasp it with his claws and pull, but the ice was too thick to just dislodge. He still continued to try though, with or without his claws. He used his boomerangs to hammer away at it and even tried breathing on the ice to melt it. It was too cold to do that and too hard to just break with his boomerangs. He sighed, and glanced around to look for something to use, but froze at the sight of Pitch Black himself standing behind him at the doorway. They stared at each other and Bunnymund wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly engulfed in anger and confusion.

Why was he here out of all places?!

* * *

**Hello everyone! I wonder why Pitch is here~ Hmmmm, so many questions * - ***

**Again, apologies for taking so long. I promise to post up more often and not take years apart to post up another Chapter. I didn't want it to end so soon, so I made it a little longer by adding Pitch and one other little helper into the mix. You'll know who that other person is later! **

**For now, have a good day and thank you again for all the support!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
